La cuite de Severus Snape
by Sindra
Summary: L'endemain de veille tres dur pour ce cher professeur de potion, SSHP


Bien ok un petit délire de ma part. Couple Severus snape et ???. A et aussi âme sensible s'abstenir, y a rien de choquant mais, on sait jamais. Auteur :Sindra Résumer : Severus a prit une très grosse cuite.  
  
La lumière filtrait difficilement attravers les paupières lourde de l'homme qui après un moment de dur bataille pour les ouvrir, les referma sans demander son reste. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Ce matin, ça n'allait pas vraiment très fort, une gigantesque migraine lui bombardait les tympans a un rythme soutenu et son estomac se retrouvait a présent dans ses talons. Ma. Gni. Fi. Que ! Severus encore somnolent et emmitouflé jusqu'au coup dans les draps chaud roula vers le bord du lit pour aller calmer une envie pressante. Mais son corps, au lieu, de ne rencontré que la douce fraîcheur de ses draps, percuta une épaule bien ferme, directement dans l'?il. Puis, il eut le choc de sa vie. C'était très peut dire, étant donné que sa propre vie sentimentale était à vrais dire« un vrais fiasco »  
  
Severus Snape plus connu sous le pseudonyme de bâtard graisseux ou tout autre chose immonde, regarda la scène qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Les cheveux noirs, la peau légèrement doré, une main virile et ..Un homme ? « Oh. my .god »! Sortait des draps, de ce qui semblait être son lit donc, sa chambre.  
  
Et la question a mille galions était, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ou plutôt, il n'était pas a ce point asexué avec qui l'avait-il fait?  
  
Severus prit alors conscience, qu'il était toujours dans le lit et par ce fait même collé à, il ne savait quel inconnu. Avec mainte réprimande intérieure et bien des précautions, il leva les draps pour sortir du lit et par la même occasion sortir du merdier dans lequel, il s'était fourré.  
  
Un instant plus tard, il souhaita que tout ceci ne soit un rêve * cauchemar, cauchemar, j'ai dit, cauc! * mais, la vu du corps nu qui reposait collé au sien, qui par la plus pire des circonstances se retrouvait être lui aussi, aussi nu qu'un un vers, le fit bien vite déchanté. Devant le soudain tremblement de ses mains et la panique qui s'insinuait dans son cerveau. Le très honorable et très sarcastique professeur de potion, essaya de s'extirpé du lit sans en réveiller son occupant.  
  
* ahgrrrrrrrrrrr, Dumbledore je vais te tuer. *  
  
Oh! Oui, il allait assassiner ce vieux fou. Que lui avait-il prit au juste de vouloir fêter la mort du lord noir et surtout lui, que lui avait-il prit Lui, d'y aller. Il aurait du plutôt rester dans sa modeste bibliothèque( 10 384 livres en tout) a savouré l'un de ses précieux Portos et regarder le feu mourant se dissiper peu à peu, seul. La raison, la Fou*** raison du fait qu'il n'était pas rester dans ses appartements était, qu'il n'avait justement pas voulu être seul.  
  
Tout en maugréant l'ancien serpentard repéra très vite ses vêtements épars dans la pièce. C'était l'alcool, oui c'était ça, de l'alcool nain c'est fou ce que ça lui revenait vite en mémoire. Il se promit tout en ramassant sa dernière chaussette que plus jamais, au plus grand jamais, il ne retoucherait ne serais ce qu'une goutte d'alcool.  
  
La paranoïa n'était généralement pas son fort mais, a bien y pensé ce matin oui, il aurait bien aimé être enfermer dans un asile pour ne pas avoir à répondre à quelques questions que se soit quand l'inconnu se réveillerait. Alors, il eut une brillante idée. Il n'était pas professeur pour rien, il était intelligent. Severus sans même regarder la personne qui se trouvait être dans le lit, fila tout droit vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir.  
  
L'air frais du matin de ce 4 décembre, particulièrement glacial, lui fit alors comprendre qu'il était nu comme un vers et de plus dans un couloir avec des centaines de morveux près a tout pour se moquer de lui. Lâchant ses maigres trouvailles sur le sol, il commença à se vêtir rapidement. Mais de nouveau déchanta tout aussi vite qua son réveille. Mais quoi la terre entière était contre lui ou quoi. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se promener comme ça et d'ailleurs qu'était-il advenu de ses vêtements, si ceux si n'était pas les siens.  
  
Les habits en questions, qu'il avait cru jusque la lui appartenir était simplement trop petit. Il devait appartenir au maigrichon qui squattait son lit. Et par-dessus le marché, il n'avait pas sa baguette. Tout en rallant, l'ancien mangemort tourna la poigné de la porte. Mais celle ci resta close, après bien des efforts désespérés et de perpétuelle menace envers la dite porte. Son humeur qui jusque se tenait dans la moyenne, augmenta au niveau suivant: Je tue tout ce que je vois sur mon passage. Le désespoir le prit soudainement.  
  
S'en était fini de lui, sa carrière était finie. Il s'imaginait très mal, aller cogner au battant de dumbledore dans l'intention de lui emprunté une robe, le pauvre bougre en ferait une apoplexie. Quand les morveux sortiraient de leur dortoir, ils le rencontreraient sur leur passage et bientôt la nouvelle se répandrait dans tout le château puis, dans tout le monde sorcier. Il serait la risée de tout le monde.  
  
Las de tout, Severus appuya son front contre le battant de bois. Puis, comme par enchantement la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant vaciller quelque peut le laissant K.O. Devant lui, Harry potter se tenait dans le plus simple appareil, sans broncher. Alors, il fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans les cas désespérés. Rien.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, agrippa le bras de sont ancien professeur de potion et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
  
-Severus ( soupir), tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais. Dit-il au zombie qui le suivait.  
  
-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas toucher à l'alcool nain et voilà le résultat, maintenant va te coucher, on ne m'écoute jamais moi, je reviens.  
  
L'homme bien qu'éberlué alla tout droit dans le lit et attendit. Un Harry encore tout frais de sommeille émergea de son bureau avec une fiole qu'il lui tendit.  
  
-tient bois ça, ça devrait te faire reprendre tes esprits.  
  
Alors que Severus Snape grand maître des potions a poudlard, prenait sa potion le griffondor s'assit dans le lit, le tira a lui et l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
-bonne nuit.  
  
-bonne nuit, lui répondit machinalement le serpentard.  
  
Après tout, il ne détestait pas autant cette folie et les bras de Harry potter était très confortable. L'infâme professeur s'endormit sur cette pensée.  
  
Alors sa vous a plus, je l'espère. Enfin je suis désoler pour mes autres fic mais, voilà je part loin de chez moi snif. pour faire mes études snif. c'est plate mais c'est comme ça et je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ni publier mais, je ferai de mon mieux écrivez tout de même une petite review, ça me ferais bien plaisir. 


End file.
